The End Result
by m4a2000
Summary: It was the worst crime that could every befall a Kunoichi. And she had done it to Naruto... "Hinata did WHAT?" Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 01

/The writer of this story does not own the series that this fan fiction is based on. Naruto is written by Masashi Kishimoto and published by Shueisha Inc.

* * *

/For the future of this story all auther notes will be found here

/Hello. This is my first story. I doubt that I'll ever finish it and if anyone wants to take it up I'll let them.

/A ryō equals 10 yen. At best 100 yen equals one U.S. dollar.

/Next update should be this coming weekend.

* * *

Chapter 01

She ran. She ran as fast she could. Should couldn't believe what she had just done. For what she had done she believed she should face the worst punishment in the world. She had committed a crime. A crime that made her wish for her own death.

The Kunoichi jumped from rooftop to rooftop as she made her way across the village to the Hokage Tower. She had thought about running away and becoming a missing ninja, but she knew she must face the penalty for what she had done. For what she had taken.

As she made her way to the tower no villager on the ground notice her. A testament to her Chūnin status. A status she knew in less than a minute would be stripped from her, as would her ninja career, and her freedom.

She made it into the tower. Running up to the Hokage office ninjas left and right moved out of her away. They looked on dumbfounded as the young woman ran by.

'_Just as few more feet and... There!_' The Kunoichi thought as she came to a stop in front of the Hokage's office. She was frightened... She knew after she told the Hokage what she had done she might not make it out of the office alive. '_It still would be better then I deserve!_' She though as she closed her eyes and opened the door.

**

* * *

**

Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, last of the Senju clan was shocked to see Hinata Hyūga slam open her office door. Hinata looked like she had just ran through one of Guy's training regiments. Sweat covered her face as she tried desperately to breath.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Tsunade asked as she ran up to Hinata. She try to check for wounds but Hinata stopped her.

"I need to be locked away Lady Hokage. I've done something very horrible." She said in a quite voice with her eye closed knowing that any moment she would face the fury of one of the great Sannins.

Tsunade stared at the young woman as if she had grown a second head. "Hinata, you are one of the kindness ninjas I've ever known. Why would you need to be locked away?"

With a deep breath Hinata, with her eyes still closed, relieved her crime:

"I raped Naruto-kun!"


	2. Chapter 02

/The writer of this story does not own the series that this fan fiction is based on. Naruto is written by Masashi Kishimoto and published by Shueisha Inc.

Chapter 02

What she did was the worst thing that could ever happen to a Kunoichi and she had done it to Naruto. Hinata now waited for the Hokage to deliver her punishment. After about a minute the only thing that happened was a deafening silence. Being unable to wait any more Hinata opened her eyes.

There before her Lady Tsunade, one of the strongest people in the world, looked as if she was a fish out of water. After a few moments the Hokage was able to compose herself and leaned down to eye level with Hinata. "Could... could you say that again?" The Hokage forced out as she still wasn't sure if she had heard Hinata correctly.

Hinata gulped. "I... raped Naruto..." She replied and once again silence filled the room until two thuds and an oink was heard to her right. Hinata turned to the noise and saw a very shocked Shizune who had dropped Tonton on her head. To Shizune's left was Team 10. They all had the same look of shock that Shizune had.

To their left was Team Guy all blinking in time with each other. Neji looked rather pale while Lee looked as he didn't understand what Hinata had said. To the left of Team Guy was Team 8. The whole team had slacked jaws say for Shino who had both of his eyebrows up. If one looked closely they would had seen a few of Shino's kikaichū had fallen to the floor.

As Hinata kept turn she saw Team 7... Yamato and Sakura both had dumbfounded looks on their faces while Kakashi had an unreadable look on his masked face as his copy of 'Make-Out Strap' laid opened at his feet. Sai, with his ever present smile, just stared at Hinata as if she had said nothing.

There was one more person in the room that was right next to Team 7. Lord Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, shared the same shocked look most the people in the room were sporting. The only difference was a little trickle of blood that was coming out of his nose.

"Wh-why is everyone here?" Asked Hinata as she took in the crowd of people around her.

Sai was the only one to respond. "We are here to be briefed on a group called the Akatsuki. We were told about it this morning. By the way, if you raped Naruto does that mean you have a dick and not him?"

A few seconds after Sai asked his question he was on the ground surrounded by Sakura, TenTen, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Kurenai who all looked as if they were about to kill him. Neji was being held back by both Lee and Guy while Yamato and Kakashi were trying to save Sai from his self imposed death sentence. Asuma, Chōji, and Shikamaru looked on as all three thought they were about to see the death of the Root ninja. During all this Jiraiya had moved to the side and could be seen writing something down on a notepad.

"Enough!"Yelled Tsunade. Everyone froze and looked at the angry Hokage. "I want everyone but Hinata out of here now!" She commanded.

"Um, La-Lady Tsunade..." Everyone's eyes moved to Hinata again as she started to address the Hokage. "I... I would like all of them to stay. I know you are going to ask me what happened... and I rather... I rather get this over with and... I know everyone will want to know what happened too... so I might as well tell them at the same time before I'm locked away."

Tsunade gave Hinata a hard look then she turned to Jiraiya who had both his hands in his pockets, hiding his notepad, as if asking for advice. He just shrugged his shoulders as if to say, '_Might as well._'

Tsunade went to her desk and sat down. "OK... Start from the beginning."

Taking an another deep breath Hinata began her story. "It started yesterday at the hospital. I was testing a formula from my mother's old journal. I was trying to make a stronger version of the ointment I gave to you a few days ago La-Lady Tsunade." Tsunade nodded her head remembering the meeting and motion Hinata to continue.

"I was leaving when Naruto-kun ran into me. After he helped me up he asked me if I could help him go grocery shopping... I don't know how, but I said yes." That got Tsunade's attention as even she knew that Hinata would faint if Naruto just looked her way some times.

"I started to feel very wired while I was helping Naruto-kun. Almost like my brain was on fire, but I ignored it. When we had arrived at his place I..." She hesitated. "I knocked him, closed his chakra points, took him to his room... and had my way with him." By now Hinata had started to cry.

Almost everyone else looked on with shocked. Sai was still on the ground deciding to 'lay low' while Hinata told her story. '_How could shy Hinata do that?_' most of them thought.

Tsunade was about to ask a question when Hinata started talking again. "Sometime after night fall he regain consciousness. He couldn't see me and for some reason I told I... I was the Waterfall Girl he saw a few years ago..."

"That was you?" Yelled Kiba, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. The three males received a glare from Tsunade that meant only one thing. Explain or die.

Kiba went first. "Um... well... Naruto said he saw a beautiful girl under a waterfall when we went looking for the Bikōchū to help track down Sasuke. I thought he was just dreaming or something."

Jiraiya went next. "He told me the same thing during his training." After that Tsunade turned to Kakashi which caused Jiraiya to start sweating profusely. "Well?" Asked an agitated Hokage.

"I... Um... Read it somewhere?" Was Kakashi's reply as he final realized he had dropped his book early. Tsunade knew where he had read it from. The room instantly filled with killing intent as a Toad Sage started to go over his Will in his head. Tsunade lessened her killing intent but kept glaring at Jiraiya as she motion Hinata to finish.

"From what I could tell he thought it was a dream. After a few minutes I could see his chakra moving through his body so I knocked him and closed off his chakra points again. I could still see his chakra moving in his body, but I knew he was going to wake up for sometime. Around dawn I finally passed out. I woke up just a few minutes ago... I-I made sure to make it look like nothing happened. Once I left his apartment I realized what I had done and came here."

The room was quite. Everyone trying to process what Hinata and just said. Tsunade's mind was on a different line of thought. '_There's no way she could have done that to Naruto. She must had been under a jutsu or..._' An idea popped into the Hokage's mind.

"Hinata... Did you use any of your new ointment on yourself?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata gave the Hokage a confused look. "No... I-I never finished it. I-I was working on one of my mother's formulas all da-day. I split some of it on my hands, but..." Tsunade cut her off.

"This conversation is to not leave this room., got it!" No one spoke. "Good. Shizune. You and Sakura are to run a full medical exam on Hinata. Blood work, brainwaves, everything. Also check is she is pregnant. None of you are to tell anyone what has happened. For right now we still don't know what caused Hinata to do what she did."

"What do we about Naruto?" Asked Sakura.

With a heavy sigh Tsunade answered. "We don't know if he think if it was all a dream or not, but for now... We'll just have to wait and see." Again the room plunged into silence until Lee spoke.

"I know this might be a bad time to ask Sakure-chan, but who won the pool?"

Sakura gave Lee a confused look. "What pool are you tak- Oh yeah! Well, I don't know. Shino has the list." Out of nowhere Lee and Sakura felt a strong killing intent.

"What is wrong with you two? Why would you talk about a betting pool at at time like this?" Yelled Tsunade as she got up from her desk, march towards the two ninjas.

Lee, being Lee, answered the angry Hokage. "Well... many years ago a pool was created on if and when Hinata would try to take advantage of Naruto." He said as if nothing was wrong with he had just said.

"Care to run that by me again." Asked Tsunade as she started to roll up her sleeves.

Lee, not realizing the impending doom he was facing, tilted his head and asked, "Don't you remember? You're in the pool to."

"I am?""She is?" Came from Tsunade and Shizune.

"Yes. You entered it before Naruto-kun came back from his training with Lord Jiraiya. You had slip number 4378 I think."

Tsunade just blinked her eyes a few times. She remembered entering a pool when Lee asked her before one of Team Guy's missions. She hadn't think much of it seeing as the pool only cost 100 ryō for a slip. But she did know her slip number was 4378.

Shino pulled a scroll out of his pocket and started looking through it. He stopped briefly and then looked at the Hokage. "Lady Hokage, you just won the pool totaling at least 857300 ryō." Shino said in his normal voice.

Hinata was ignoring the conversation about the pool. She was struggling with something else. '_I could be pregnant?_' That thought had been repeating itself in her head for a few minutes now. Now a few other thoughts started to enter her head. '_I wounder if the baby would have Naruto-kun's whisker marks? What about my hair? Could I have twins?_'

That last thought cause the Hyūga heiress to faint. As she hit the ground both Tsunade and Shizune realized things were only going to get worse.


	3. Chapter 03

/The writer of this story does not own the series that this fan fiction is based on. Naruto is written by Masashi Kishimoto and published by Shueisha Inc.

Chapter 03

If one were to enter the office of the Fifth Hokage right now they would see something that could almost be called comical. Kurenai, Neji, and Sakura were trying to revive Hinata who had fainted in the middle of the room. Close by Shizune was pacing back and forth muttering something about a 'winning' curse. Tonton stayed next to the wall as she watched as her master paced frantically.

Sai, now off the floor and with his body littered with bruises, had moved behind Kakashi and Yamato to avoid any further attacks that might come his way from Kiba, Ino, and TenTen who were all giving him death glares. Jiraiya could be seen with his hands inching towards his pockets to take out his pen and paper. The only thing stopping him was the long and painful death he would receive from Tsunade if she saw said items.

The male members of team 10 were still in shock from the entire event. Asuma was a moment or two away from swallowing his cigarette while Chōji was wondering if he had eaten some bad barbeque last night and if all of this was some messed up dream. As for Shikamaru... It was the first time in his life he couldn't think. Next to them Guy was wondering what he should about his youthful student who was now talking to Shino about the betting pool. He kept looking at Tsunade who hadn't moved for about five minutes.

Tsunade, for lack of a better term, was out of it. She was thinking back to the days when she and Shizune would wander the Great Elemental Nation gambling and drink sake and not have to worry about anything in the world. Except for maybe a few debt collectors that is. But after a short time they knew not to bother a Sannin. Now, as Hokage, she always had to worry about the lives of her ninjas, the civilians, attacks by the Akatsuki, she couldn't even drink sake like she use to, and since she had taken the jod has had a consent battle with an immortal foe named 'paperwork'. '_And I now have to deal with this..._'

After taking a deep breath she made a little coughing noise which got everyone's attention. "OK, let's try this again. Now Shizune, you and Sakura are to take Hinata to hospital and give her a full check up. Once she comes to ask her which lab she was working in and where she put her mother's journal. Neji, I want you to tell Lord Hiashi that Hinata is on a special mission for me and will not be able to come home for the foreseeable future."

Not waiting for a reply she started to address the whole group. "No one is to talk about this outside of my office. With how the village thinks of Naruto they might think he committed the crime, and not the other way around." This statement shocked most of the young adults in the room.

"All of you except for Jiraiya, Kakashi, Yamato, and myself are not to make any contact with Naruto until I say other wise." She turned to address the three high ranking ninja. "If one of you three runs into Naruto try to find out what he knows discreetly. If what Hinata said is true and he thought it was all a dream... It might be better for now if he kept on thinking that." That caused a gasp from Guy, Kurenai, and Shizune.

"I also want everyone back in my office tomorrow at noon... Is that understood?" After a few seconds everyone replied yes. "Good... Now..." Using a speed in which Guy could never achive Tsunade closed what little distance was between her and her old team garbing him by his shoulder.

"I need to have a chat with _Lord_ Jiraiya. So I want..." But before she could finish her office was empty except for her and her old teammate. "That makes this easier." She shrugged and turned back to the Toad Sage and gave him a glare he was sure would make any Kage run for their lives.

"Now hold on a minute princess." He started. "The brat told me about his 'encounter' at the waterfall right after we left. I had no idea it was her and frankly I still can't! She looks nothing like what the brat described!" He replied quick.

Tsunade kept her glare of the Toad Sage. "That's not why I'm about to neuter you and you know." She said forcefully. Jiraiya, knowing he couldn't get out of this alive anyway else handed over his notepad which Tsunade quickly burned.

Take a moment to calm down the Hokage turn to her longtime friend. "Any thought?"

Jiraiya moved towards a window that had a view a of Hokage Mountain. "I never thought anything like this would ever happen." He said in a low voice while staring at the face of his deceased student.

"This just isn't right. How could she do something like that? She faints almost every time she sees him and out of the blue she jumps him!" The Hokage said as she made her way to her desk hoping that Shizune hadn't found today's bottle of sake she had stashed away. "That formula had to of caused this." She though aloud.

"Does it matter?" Asked the Toad Sage as he kept looking out the window.

Tsunade's jerked towards her old teammate. "Of course it does! If it had mess with her in a way that made her lose all since of physical and mental control I can't in my right mind punish her!" She exclaimed.

Jiraiya turned to face his old teammate. "How is that any different then a shinobi getting drunk?"

"You know damn well that is totally a different then something like that!" Yell Tsunade as she punched her desk. Unfazed Jiraiya looked back out the window.

"I know princess, I know." A depressing mood filled the room as both teammates realized they had no idea what they should do.

* * *

It was a little bit passed noon in the Village Hidden in the Leaves and for a little rundown apartment it was the time of day that all of the neighboring building's windows would reflect the sunlight into its lone bedroom. Asleep in this room was a blonde hair teen who started to roll away from the sunlight that started to pour in. He kept rolling until... _BONK!_ … he fell out of his bed and hit the floor.

"... ow..." Came from the now awake teenager rubbing his head as he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. In his post sleep haze he didn't notice the steamed up mirror or damp towels that were in his bathroom. He just went on with his normal 'morning' routine... An autopilot of shower, dress, ramen.

Getting out of the shower he garbed one of the damp towels, dried himself off, got dressed, and made his way to the kitchen to get 'breakfast'. It wasn't until the alarm went off for his ramen did he truly wake up. He looked outside noticing the time and started to down his ramen with gusto.

'_Great! I bet Kakashi-sensei already left the hospital... I hope he's at the Hokage Tower... I really need to talk to Grandma Tsunade about that dream I had_.' He thought to himself as he finished his ramen and left his apartment.

On his way to the Hokage Tower his mind went back to the dream he had last night. '_That was so wired. I've never had a dream like that before... Heck, I've never felt like I did in that dream before! Is it normal to feel like that? Maybe grandma will know... Besides..._' he looked down to his stomach, '._.. I felt _it_'s chakra during the dream too... Might as well not take any risks, hu?_'

Another thought popped into his head as he entered the tower. '_I've also been meaning to ask her _that_ to so... might as well... I mean... I could ask Pervy Sage, but..._' He shook his head on that line of thought. '_No! Most of his advice on that subject would get me killed by Grandam Tsunade or Sakura-chan!_'

'_I better get on her good side today if I'm going to ask that question._' Now in front of the Hokage's office Naruto stopped and did something he had never done before, not even for the Third Hokage... He knocked.

"Whoever it is go away!" Yelled a very angry Tsunade. Scared that she was already in a bad mood, but determined to get some answers he slowly opened the door and peaked into to the office. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, her head rest on her hands looking as if she was deep in thought. Over to her far right Jiraiya could be staring out a window with the same look on his face.

"Is something wrong Grand... I mean Lady Tsunade?" Naruto caught himself. '_I need her in a good mood! Remember that idiot!_' He berated himself.

Both Sannin turned to the young man. They both thought that would have a few hours before they ran into Naruto, not a few minutes. They did notice the quick change he made when addressing Tsunade which caught both of them off guard.

"No... Shizune just took my stash of sake away again." '_And right now I could use a barrel of the stuff!_'

Naruto just nodded his head and turned to the Toad Sage. "Could I talk to Tsunade alone for a bit?"

Jiraiya glanced quickly to see if it was OK. After receiving a nod he made his way to the door.

"By the way," Naruto said stopping the Toad Sage, "Is there a chance you can take a look at the seal later before you leave the village?"

Jiraiya, thinking back to what he was told recently about the mission Team 7 just had to find Orochimaru hideout, understood the blonde's request. "Sure. I won't be living until tomorrow anyways."

Once the Toad Sage left Naruto turned to Tsunade. '_Well... here goes nothing..._' "I'm... I'm not sure how to ask this, so if I screw up or something could you please not send me through the door, wall, and half way across the village?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

Tsunade nodded. Seeing this Naruto took a deep breath. "Well... I know I've been travaling with Pervy Sage for three years and all that, but I never asked him this because I was sure what ever he would tell me would get me killed." Taking another deep breath he asked is long waited question "How exactly do two people have sex?"

"Well that's simple see..." Tsunade started to explain then realized what Naruto just asked. She looked at Naruto. She blinked her eyes once... Then again... After about five seconds she blinked again. For the third time in less then an hour Fifth Hokage was speechless.

Tsunade closed her eyes and started massaging her temple. '_I'm going to have an aneurysm before dinner._' She opened her eye and gave Naruto a hard look. "If this is some prank I'm going to..."

"No it isn't." He answered frantically. "I know the difference between a guy and a girl, I mean I would have to to pull of my Sexy-no-Jutsu but..." He looked down to avoid eye contact. "No ones told me how it happens an all that."

Leaning back in her chair Tsunade asked, "Are you trying to tell me you've never had the 'birds and the bees' talk?"

"What do birds and bees have to do with sex?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

Tsunade shook her head. "Forget about that. Didn't they teach you about it in the Academy?"

"Well... I did skip a lot of the classes. One time I was told I could skip for a week by Mizuki-teme..." He paused for a moment. "Now that I think about that could have been when, but I'm not sure..." He though aloud.

Tsunade couldn't believe it! There before her stood a ninja whom contain one of the greatest powers in the known ninja world and he was asking her to give him 'The Talk'.

'_Forget the barrel! After today I'll need a pool the size of Suna to make me forget about this!_'


	4. Chapter 04

/The writer of this story does not own the series that this fan fiction is based on. Naruto is written by Masashi Kishimoto and published by Shueisha Inc.

Chapter 04

It was a grueling hour from Naruto. The lecture he received from the Hokage was very informative. In fact he thought it was a little too informative. What he had learned from this one lecture seemed to be more than all he had learned from years at the Academy. And frankly the information was making him look a little green.

"Naruto," Tsunade asked, "are you OK?"

Shaking his head no he yelled, " I am never going to have sex!"

* * *

In a hospital nearby Hinata woke up violently and startled Sakura and Shizune who had asked Kurenai to go home and get here strongest smelling salts. "Hinata are you OK?" Sakura asked.

Hinata shook her head no. "I fe-feel as if someone ha-has pu-punched my heart."

* * *

At a hot spring on the far side of the village Jiraiya was doing his standard 'research'. All of a sudden a feeling washed over him which cased him to push his back-up pen through his back-up notepad. Look in the direction of the feeling he thought, '_Someone has said blasphemy!_'

* * *

Hidden inside a seal a furious red haired woman was yelling. "What have you done to my son Mount Booby! I wanted Grandchildren! You better hope Hina-chan got pregnant or I'm going to come back to life and give you a beating so bad you'll have wished you had taken on the Nine-Tails!"

Next to her a blond haired man was trying to calm her down. "I'm sure he's... just in shock? Please calm down... OW! Why are you hitting me? I'm trying to... OW … help!"

* * *

'_Maybe I shouldn't have been _that_ detailed,_' thought Tsunade. The Hokage was quite amused by Naruto's outburst. It was the first time she had to give anyone 'The Talk'. The look, she thought, that was on Naruto's face was priceless.

"Just remember... Sex is a very important to life. Without none of us would be here." She said with a grin.

Look less green Naruto replied, "I guess your right, but it still sounds sick... I guess I should start calling Pervy Sage a _Sick_ Pervy Sage! He is always obsessed about it." Naruto shivered.

Tsunade laughed. "Yeah, he's obsessed and very public about it. However, there's nothing wrong with having sex. As long as you and your partner understand what you're both doing and what the possible consequences might be then anything you two do that is _intimate_ can be as private or as public as you both want."

"Oh I understand that!" Naruto said. "It's just how you talked about a woman giving birth," Naruto shivered again, "It just sounds so painful!"

"It is, but the result of it all is a new life in the world, and for every mother it's a pain worth bearing." Tsunade with a small smile.

"Yeah..." Naruto said thoughtfully. "Oh! I almost forgot! I had one last question."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair while nodding Naruto to ask his question.

"Why do women have breast?" He asked with an innocent look on his face.

"That is an easy question." Tsunade started off. "A woman's breast produces milk for babies to drinking until their old enough to eat solid foods." She answered.

After hearing the answer Naruto started looking back and forth from Tsunade's head to her chest. Tsunade just raised an eyebrow as if to ask what was on the other blond's mind.

"So..." he started, "... does that mean you haven't been milked in a long time?" Again asking with an innocent face of a little child.

Tsunade sighed. "If this was any other conversation you would be through the door right now." Naruto sank into the chair he had been sitting for the past hour. A small bit of fear could be seen on his face. "And no... Just like any other parts of the body, like ears and noses, they can be big or small. They only produce milk when a woman has a baby."

Naruto leaned back into his chair taking all the information in. After a moment he shrugged his shoulders. "Well... I guess I won't swear of of sex... Still seems wired though."

* * *

Back at the hospital Shizune was checking Hinata's heart when she noticed her heartbeat was returning to normal. She chocked it up to the young woman finally relaxingly and continued on with her exam.

* * *

Again, to the spring on the other side of the village, Jiraiya was in heave though about the feeling that had was over him just a few minutes ago. Then out of nowhere another feeling washed over him. '_Someone has corrected the blasphemy I felt. Whoever that was, thank you!_' He thought.

* * *

Back in side the seal... "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Mount Booby there is still a chance I can have grandchildren!" Yelled the red haired woman.

The blond haired man, get up off the ground from the beating he had received, turned to the yelling woman. "Why do you keep calling her 'Mount Booby?'"

The red head turned to the blond with a sarcastic look on her face. "Well... I guess I know where his denseness comes from now, hu?"

"Ha ha ha... very funny..."

* * *

Remembering the other event that happened in her office earlier that day Tsunade readied herself for the next part of 'questioning'. "So... why did you ask me what I knew about sex Naruto?"

He took a few moments to gather his thoughts. "Well... Last night I had this really wired dream." Tsunade sighed in relief upon hearing this, but Naruto didn't notice as he went on with his story. "It was different for my normal dress... It felt as if I was awake, but I couldn't move. In the dream a girl I saw once under a waterfall was on top of me and she was..." Naruto was slightly embarrassed now knowing what the girl was doing to him in his dream.

"Um, yeah. We were having sex in the dream. I didn't know it at the time, but... yeah." Again Naruto blushed. "I've never had a dream like that so I figure I ask you. I could as Jiraiya, but..."

He was interrupted by Tsunade. "Which I'm glad you didn't. I don't need another pervert going around peaking in on women bathing."

* * *

Back at the same hot spring the Toad Sage sneezed.

"What was that?" Asked the dango eating snake user of Konoha.

"Uh-oh!"

* * *

"Yeah..." Naruto, rubbing the back of his head, gave a chuckle. "Also, Kakashi-sensei always has his nose in Pervy Sage's books and Iruka-sensei is to busy at the Academy so it kinda of came down to just you."

"I guess there's not that main people you know that you could ask on the subject." Said Tsunade.

"Well I'm glad I could ask you!" Naruto looked out the window to see where the sun was in the sky and turned back to Tsunade. "Do you know where Kakashi-sensei might be? I saw him at the hospital yesterday and he said he wanted to talk to me today about a new type of training." He asked while getting up from his seat.

"Yes. In fact him and Yamato are looking for you. I bet if you head to Ichiraku's you'll find both of them." Said Tsunade as she started to move some paper work around her desk.

"Great! Thanks!" Naruto made a beeline for the door when he was stopped by the Hokage's voice.

"One last thing." Tsunade started. "You haven't been in for a check-up in almost three years." Naruto started to fidget knowing where this was going. "Seeing that Jiraiya is going to look at your seal already why don't you meet us at the hospital around four thirty, OK?"

"Do I have to?" Naruto asked pouting.

"Yes you do! Every ninja has to have a yearly check up and your over due!" '_Besides... it will let me see if anything else happened to you last night._' Tsunade knew how much of a problem it was to get Naruto to stay in a hospital bed when he was injure. The only other times he would go inside was when he was checking on his friends. The rest of the time he avoid the place like he did vegetables.

'_I don't want to do this, but I might have to..._' "Naruto!" Naruto was still pouting by looked over at Tsunade. "If you don't show up to the hospital on time I'll pass a law barring anyone from selling you ramen!" Tsunade said as she stood up from behind her desk.

She waited for Naruto reaction. However, after a minute of him just stairing at him she got a little concerned. She was about to go over and check on him when he, ever so slowly, fell face first onto the floor. He was out cold.

"He... He fainted!" Though Tsunade aloud. '_Maybe they're made for each other?_'


End file.
